walkingdeadfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
E. Eastman
|ảnh phụ = Eastman_Bitten_604.png}} E. Eastman (thường được gọi bằng họ) là một trong những người sống sót sau đại dịch xác sống, xuất hiện trong Phần 6 của series phim truyền hình ''The Walking Dead''. Ông sống một mình tại một căn nhà gỗ nhỏ trong rừng cho đến khi tình cờ gặp gỡ Morgan Jones và trở thành những người bạn tri kỷ. Những triết lý sống của Eastman có tác động sâu sắc tới Morgan sau này. Eastman theo trường phái võ Aikido và sử dụng vũ khí là một cây gậy gỗ. Trước đại dịch Atlanta, Georgia Trước khi dịch bệnh xảy ra, Eastman sống tại thành phố Atlanta, bang Georgia cùng với gia đình gồm vợ và hai con. Ông được chính quyền bang giao nhiệm vu làm việc tại các hệ thống nhà tù với tư cách là một chuyên viên nghiên cứu tâm lý tội phạm, phỏng vấn các tù nhân rồi đưa ra những lời cố vấn cho cơ quan hành pháp về việc một đối tượng tù nhân liệu đã thực sự ăn năn hối cải và có xứng đáng được hưởng đặc ân tha tù trước thời hạn hay không. Do đặc thù nghề nghiệp, Eastman tỏ ra khá rành rọt về các chứng bệnh gây nên rối loạn tâm lý ở con người và nhận biết được các dấu hiệu, biểu hiện cho thấy một đối tượng đang mắc chứng bệnh đó. Vào một buổi tối thường ngày, sau khi Eastman uống bia say khướt và bật khóc chẳng rõ lý do, đứa con gái 5 tuổi của ông lại gần và tặng cho bố một chiếc bùa chân thỏ mà cô bé có được tại một lễ hội của trường. Cô bé nói với Eastman rằng chiếc bùa này sẽ mang đến may mắn cho ông và giúp ông cảm thấy khá hơn. Buổi sáng hôm sau, Eastman tình cờ đọc được một tờ rơi quảng cáo về lớp võ thuật Aikido. Cho rằng đó chính là “điềm may mắn” của mình, kể từ đó, ông quyết định theo học môn võ này để lấy nó làm niềm vui trong cuộc sống. Trong suốt sự nghiệp của mình, Eastman đã phỏng vấn 825 tù nhân. Theo suy nghĩ của ông thì dù cho họ từng gây nên những tội lỗi khủng khiếp, tất cả những người đó đều không mang bản chất độc ác sẵn có. Chỉ duy nhất trong đó có một người tên Crighton Dallas Wilton, kẻ luôn tỏ ra là một tù nhân mẫu mực và luôn để lại sức hút qua từng lời nói trước những người mà hắn tiếp xúc. Sau 10 năm trong trại giam, Crighton chuẩn bị hưởng đặc ân ra tù trước thời hạn cho đến khi hắn được phỏng vấn bởi Eastman, người đã nhìn được rõ bản chất thực sự của hắn là một kẻ tâm thần tàn ác. Sau khi âm mưu hạ sát Eastman không thành do bị ông đáp trả bằng chính trường phái võ Aikido mà mình theo học, Crighton biết chắc rằng Eastman sẽ đảm bảo rằng hắn không bao giờ được ra tù. Vậy nên Crighton đã trốn khỏi trại giam để tìm cách trả thù. Hắn đến nhà của Eastman và ra tay sát hại vợ và hai con của ông, sau đó để nguyên bộ dạng bê bết máu đến đồn cảnh sát để đầu thú. Crighton nói rằng lý do duy nhất mà hắn trốn khỏi tù là để hủy hoại cuộc đời Eastman. Việc Crighton vẫn nhận được sự khoan dung của pháp luật sau khi thảm sát gia đình Eastman đã khiến ông vô cùng phẫn nộ. Một năm sau, tranh thủ vào một thời điểm Crighton đang ở bên ngoài lao động công ích, ông đã lái xe đến bắt cóc hắn rồi đưa về căn nhà gỗ trong rừng mà vợ chồng ông từng xây. Sau 47 ngày bị nhốt tại buồng giam bên trong căn nhà, Crighton đã chết đói. Đây cũng là lúc Eastman đánh mất lý trí và cảm thấy không còn mục đích sống. Theo như lời ông kể thì từ sau khi giết Crighton, ông chưa bao giờ có được phút giây nào bình yên. Cuối cùng, Eastman quyết định rằng sẽ không bao giờ ra tay tước đi bất kỳ sự sống nào nữa và ngộ ra một triết lý rằng “mọi sinh mạng đều quý giá”. Ông chôn cất xác của Crighton ở một khu đất trống gần căn nhà, vứt chiếc chìa khóa buồng giam xuống sông rồi lên đường tới Atlanta để đầu thú. Đến được thành phố thì cũng là lúc Eastman nhận ra dịch bệnh đã bắt đầu bùng phát. Sau đại dịch Căn nhà gỗ trong rừng Sau khi đại dịch xảy ra, Eastman đã trở về nhà của gia đình mình chỉ để mang theo một bức vẽ của con gái. Ông đánh mất xe trên đường trở lại căn nhà gỗ và phải đi bộ hơn 30 dặm mới tới nơi. Kể từ đó, Eastman xây dựng hàng rào gỗ xung quanh căn nhà và bắt đầu một cuộc sống yên bình tại đây. Ông tự làm vườn để thu hoạch rau quả làm lương thực. Eastman còn thuần hóa được một con dê rừng về để nuôi. Ông đặt tên nó là Tabitha và dùng sữa của nó để làm pho-mát. Mỗi sáng sớm, Eastman cầm cây gậy gỗ đến bên bờ sông để luyện võ. Mỗi khi có xác sống nào lại gần nơi mình ở và bị mắc kẹt bên ngoài hàng rào, Eastman lại dùng gậy đánh chết nó, sau đó mang xác con walker đi chôn cất tại chính khu đất nơi ông từng làm với thi thể của Crighton Dallas Wilton. Trước khi chôn cất, Eastman còn tìm bên trong người của mỗi xác sống xem có đồ vật nào giúp nhận dạng danh tính của người đó lúc còn sống không để ông có thể khắc tên của họ lên một tấm bảng gỗ và đặt lên trên mỗi ngôi mộ. Phần 6 'Tập 4': Here's Not Here Vào một hôm khi Morgan Jones đang cầm súng đi săn giữa rừng, ông ấy tình cờ nghe thấy tiếng kêu của Tabitha – con dê của Eastman. Đi theo tiếng kêu, Morgan phát hiện ra căn nhà gỗ của Eastman. Khi Morgan định lại gần bắt Tabitha, Eastman núp trong những bụi cây và lên tiếng yêu cầu Morgan ngừng lại. Mặc cho lời khuyên của Eastman rằng hãy bỏ súng xuống, Morgan vẫn lăm lăm tiến về phía căn nhà với ý định tấn công. Cuối cùng, Eastman bất ngờ xuất hiện từ phía sau và dùng gậy đánh Morgan bất tỉnh. Tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang ở trong buồng giam bên trong căn nhà, Morgan liên tục hét lên và bảo Eastman: "Hãy giết tôi đi!". Thay vì làm vậy, Eastman tiến lại gần và ném cuốn sách "The Art Of Peace" ("Nghệ thuật hòa bình") vào trong buồng giam Morgan và tự giới thiệu bản thân mình. Những ngày tiếp theo, Morgan được Eastman cho ăn uống đầy đủ. Thỉnh thoảng ngồi trong buồng giam, Morgan ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ nhìn Eastman luyện võ và giết những xác sống lại gần căn nhà. Cho đến một ngày, Eastman bắt đầu bắt chuyện với Morgan. Ông tự giới thiệu về nghề nghiệp trước đại dịch của mình rồi hỏi ngược lại rằng Morgan làm nghề gì. Những gì Morgan đáp lại khiến Eastman cảm thấy khó hiểu nhưng cũng đủ để đoán ra ông ấy từng trải qua nhiều bi kịch nên mới trở nên trầm cảm đến vậy. Sáng ngày hôm sau, Eastman đến gần buồng giam của Morgan và tiếp tục bắt chuyện. Ông nhận thấy rằng Morgan đang mắc hội chứng PTSD (Rối loạn căng thẳng sau chấn thương tâm lý) và lý do có lẽ là vì bị ám ảnh từ cái chết của những người mình yêu thương nhất. Eastman kể rằng bản thân đã từng phỏng vấn 825 tội phạm trong suốt quãng thời gian làm việc trước đây, nhưng chỉ có duy nhất 1 kẻ trong số đó là thực sự độc ác từ trong bản chất. Số còn lại dù có thể từng làm việc xấu nhưng họ vẫn có thể trở lại là một người tốt, và Morgan cũng vậy. [[Tập tin:AMC 604 Morgan Choking Eastman.png|250px|left|thumb| Morgan lao tới tấn công Eastman ]] Eastman chợt tiết lộ rằng cửa buồng giam của Morgan trước giờ chưa hề bị khóa và đưa ra cho Morgan 2 sự lựa chọn: hoặc là rời khỏi đây và tiếp tục làm những gì ông ấy muốn, hoặc là ở lại. Nhưng dù lựa chọn là thế nào thì Eastman cũng sẽ không cho phép Morgan giết mình. Nghe thấy vậy, Morgan từ từ mở cửa bước ra, nhưng bất ngờ lao đến tấn công Eastman. Trong lúc hai bên giằng co, họ làm rơi bức vẽ bằng đá (tác phẩm của con gái Eastman) đang được treo trên tường, khiến nó rơi xuống và vỡ thành hai mảnh. Cuối cùng, Eastman khống chế được Morgan nhưng một lần nữa tha mạng cho ông ấy. Eastman nhắc lại về 2 sự lựa chọn mình đã đưa ra, và cuối cùng Morgan tự quay trở lại buồng giam của mình. Tối hôm đó, trong lúc đang dùng búa sửa lại bức tranh của con gái, Eastman kể với Morgan về việc mình đã tình cờ tìm đến môn võ Aikido như thế nào. Sáng hôm tiếp theo, Eastman đưa ra lời thỉnh cầu với Morgan nhờ trông giúp con dê trong lúc mình ra ngoài. Khi nghe thấy tiếng động của xác sống bên ngoài đang nhăm nhe tấn công Tabitha, Morgan đã chạy ra ngoài giết chết con walker để giải cứu con dê. Morgan kéo xác con walker mà mình vừa giết vào trong rừng. Ông ấy phát hiện thấy một nghĩa địa tại đây. Khi Morgan đang đào hố chôn cho con walker, Eastman xuất hiện và cảm ơn Morgan vì đã bảo vệ con dê của mình. [[Tập tin:AMC 604 Morgan Eastman Practice.png|250px|right|thumb| Eastman dạy võ Aikido cho Morgan ]] Quay trở về nhà, Eastman nói rằng đã sửa chiếc cọc gỗ nhọn của Morgan thành một chiếc gậy và bắt đầu dạy Morgan học võ Aikido. Eastman cho biết rằng tinh thần của Aikido là chuyển hướng và tránh các đòn tấn công từ đối thủ, nhưng đồng thời cũng phải đảm bảo cho sự an nguy của kẻ địch. Một tối nọ trong khi đang dùng bữa tối cùng nhau, Morgan hỏi rằng vì sao Eastman lại có một buồng giam trong nhà mình thì được nghe kể về câu chuyện của tên tội phạm Crighton Dallas Wilton, kẻ duy nhất trong những tù nhân Eastman từng phỏng vấn mà ông nhận ra được bản chất thật của hắn và cũng là kẻ đã sát hại gia đình ông. Lý do mà Eastman xây nên buồng giam này chính là bắt cóc tên tội phạm đó tới đây và giam lại, bỏ đói hắn cho đến chết để trả thù. Khi Morgan hỏi rằng vậy cuối cùng Eastman có làm điều đó không, Eastman chỉ đáp: "Tôi đã học được cách tin tưởng rằng mọi sinh mạng đều quý giá". Hôm sau, Eastman nhận thấy rằng họ cần phải lên đường đi tìm một vài món đồ còn thiếu, và Morgan nói rằng tại khoảng đất trước đây ông ấy ở có những món đồ đó. Đến nơi và lấy được đồ, Eastman nhìn thấy những dòng chữ mà Morgan viết trên các tảng đá và được biết rằng người bạn của mình từng mất vợ con. Nhận thấy rằng Morgan bắt đầu có triệu chứng trầm cảm trở lại, Eastman đã đề nghị họ tiếp tục tập một bài võ Aikido ngay tại đó. [[Tập tin:AMC 604 Morgan Eastman Fighting.png|250px|left|thumb| Morgan nổi cáu khi Eastman để cho xác sống cắn vì mình ]] Trong lúc họ đang tập, có tiếng gầm gừ của xác sống phát ra gần đó. Morgan giơ gậy lên sẵn sàng tự vệ nhưng bỗng khựng người lại khi nhận thấy con walker chính là một người mà trước đây ông ấy từng giết. Trong khi Morgan còn mải suy nghĩ, con walker đã tiến đến rất gần. Và cuối cùng, Eastman đã phải vội vàng chạy đến đẩy Morgan sang một bên và nhận thay vết cắn từ con walker. Mặc dù đau đớn, Eastman nhanh chóng quay lại dùng gậy đập chết nó. Morgan nổi cáu với Eastman vì ngay từ đầu đã nói rằng đây không phải là nơi thích hợp để luyện võ. Họ cãi nhau và lao vào ẩu đả bằng chính những cây gậy đang cầm. Một lần nữa, Eastman hạ được Morgan dễ dàng dù đang bị thương. Eastman đặt xác của con walker vừa rồi lên xe kéo và trở về nhà, trong khi Morgan quyết định sẽ ở lại khoảng đất từng là của mình và trở về là một người với cuộc sống tăm tối. Tuy nhiên sau khi thay đổi suy nghĩ của mình, Morgan vội vàng chạy trở về căn nhà của Eastman. Đến nơi, ông ấy thấy Tabitha đang bị một xác sống ăn thịt. Morgan giết chết nó rồi đưa cả xác con walker lẫn con dê đến nghĩa địa - nơi mà Eastman đang đào hố chôn cất cho chính xác sống đã cắn mình. Morgan bảo Eastman hãy ngồi nghỉ và để mình đào hố thay. Trong lúc đang làm, ông ấy chợt phát hiện ra một ngôi mộ có ghi tên "Crighton Dallas Wilton". Lúc này, Eastman mới kể nốt câu chuyện còn thiếu về tên tội phạm này. Ông nói rằng kể từ sau khi giết Crighton, bản thân ông đã ngộ ra được triết lý “mọi sinh mạng đều quý giá” và quyết định sẽ không tước đi sự sống nào nữa. Quay trở về nhà, Eastman nói rằng có đủ điện, thức ăn và sự an toàn nếu Morgan quyết định ở lại căn nhà gỗ này, nhưng ông khuyên Morgan không nên tiếp tục cuộc sống cô độc như vậy nữa. Trước khi dùng khẩu súng của mình để tự sát, Eastman tặng lại cho Morgan chiếc bùa chân thỏ của ông. Sau khi Eastman chết, Morgan chôn cất người bạn của mình cũng tại nghĩa địa gần căn nhà rồi rời khỏi. Nguyên do chết *Bị cắn bởi xác sống (Nguyên do) *Tự sát (Vô phương cứu chữa) Sau khi nhìn thấy một xác sống vốn là một trong những nạn nhân từng bị mình giết, Morgan đã đứng khựng người lại khi chứng rối loạn tâm lý PTSD tái phát. Cảm thấy lo lắng cho người bạn của mình, Eastman đã vội vàng chạy đến đẩy Morgan sang một bên và nhận thay vết cắn từ con walker. Về sau, Eastman đã quyết định dùng súng của mình để tự sát. Xác của Eastman được Morgan chôn cất trong nghĩa địa gần căn nhà gỗ của ông. Nạn nhân đã giết *Crighton Dallas Wilton *Một số lượng xác sống không xác định Những lần xuất hiện Phim Phần 6 *'Tập 4': Here's Not Here (Cảnh trong quá khứ) Bên lề *Trên bia mộ bằng gỗ của nhân vật này, Morgan có khắc dòng chữ: "E. Eastman", cho thấy rằng Eastman là họ của ông. *Eastman từng nói với Morgan rằng: "Rồi sẽ có một ngày anh lại được bế trên tay một em bé". Lời nói này trở nên ứng nghiệm khi trong tập “First Time Again”, Morgan được bế trên tay bé Judith – con của Rick. *Trong cảnh post-credit của tập "Coda", khi mà Morgan tìm đến được nhà thờ của cha xứ Gabriel (sau khi nhóm Rick đã rời khỏi được một thời gian), ông ấy đã đặt ba thứ lên bàn thờ tại đây: chiếc bùa chân thỏ mà Eastman tặng lại cho Morgan trước khi chết, một túi bánh Goo Goo Clustles (loại bánh mà Eastman từng gợi ý cho Morgan ăn) và viên đạn mà hai người được Morgan cứu trong rừng tặng lại cho ông. *Dòng chữ về môn võ Aikido mà Morgan đọc được trong cuốn sách Eastman đưa cho được lấy cảm hứng từ sự kết hợp của 2 cuốn sách "Art Of War" (Nghệ thuật chiến tranh) và "Art Of Peace" (Nghệ thuật hòa bình). Mục đích của Eastman là muốn chuyển trạng thái của Morgan từ "War" sang "Peace". *Người đã dạy cho hai nam diễn viên thủ vai Eastman và Morgan cách sử dụng gậy cho môn võ Aikido - Steven Ho cũng chính là người từng tham gia đóng thế cho nhân vật Donatello trong loạt phim Ninja Rùa những năm thập niên 90. Hình ảnh những con rùa xuất hiện trên áo và trong nhà của Eastman chính là chi tiết ẩn ngụ ý cho điều này. *Nam diễn viên thủ vai Eastman - John Carroll Lynch tiết lộ rằng ông cũng là một người hâm mộ của The Walking Dead. Nhân vật mà ông ấn tượng nhất trong Phần 1 của phim chính là Morgan. *Cảnh mà Eastman ăn phải pho-mát có vị "kinh khủng" trong tập "Here's Not Here" là thật. Các thành viên trong đoàn làm phim đã lén cho thêm nhiều hương vị khác vào pho-mát như ôliu, cà chua và hạt tiêu để thu được phản ứng chân thực nhất từ nam diễn viên. *Một số câu nói và hành động của Eastman sau này đã được Morgan thể hiện lại: **Triết lý của Eastman rằng: "All life is precious" (Tạm dịch: "Mọi sinh mạng đều quý giá") sau này được Morgan nhắc tới lần đầu trong (tập cuối Phần 5). **Eastman nói rằng: "Everything gets a return" (Tạm dịch: "Mọi thứ đều có nhân quả của nó"). Câu nói này sau này được Morgan nói lại với tên thủ lĩnh The Wolves cũng trong tập cuối Phần 5. **Eastman nói "Sorry" ("Xin lỗi") trước khi đánh ngất Morgan, tương tự với hành động của Morgan đối với tên thủ lĩnh The Wolves trong tập 2 Phần 6. **Eastman nói với Morgan rằng "I will not allow you to kill me. I will not allow that" (Tạm dịch: "Tôi sẽ không cho phép anh giết tôi. Tôi sẽ không cho phép điều đó"). Những lời này được Morgan sử dụng lại khi đối đầu với tên thủ lĩnh The Wolves cũng trong tập cuối Phần 5 và sau đó là khi đối mặt với Carol. Thể_loại:Nhân vật (Phim)